


In An Age Long Past

by MoonlightPastime



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabbles, Gen, Language, Or so I'd intended?, This story has kind of run away from me, Wordcount: 100-2.000, head cannons, per chapter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/pseuds/MoonlightPastime
Summary: A series of  drabbles based around Ardyn and his rise - and fall- as the Savior of Lucis. These are all based around lines Ardyn said over the course of the game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Ardyn is a glorious, slimey, tragic bastard. And very possibility my new fav Final Fantasy villain. And there is so much weight to what he says- when he's not being a total dick of course. It sets my inner writer on full blow theory mode. So what follows is a series of drabbles inspired by a number of these lines and fuelled by my own head cannons.

_“Must be a fine feeling having friends. Look how happy you are.”_

 

     While usually full of wonderful and clever ideas, Ardyn freely admitted this was not one of them. It was, in fact, quite the opposite.

     Fool. What on Eos was Izunia going to say-

     His self-deprecating thoughts were drowned out by a loud clap of thunder, which itself was nearly lost beneath the terrifying, guttural howls of Daemons stalking about outside.

     A harsh gust of wind rattles the tattered cabin walls. Ardyn sent yet another silent prayer to the Six that the meager shelter would hold against the storms furry- because he would not survive the Daemon’s should they find him- again.

     As if to remind him of that fact, the heavy gash on his right arm throbbed heavily. Wincing, Ardyn checked over the makeshift bandage- what a pitiable waste of a fine scarf. Still, if a scarf was all that was lost tonight to his own poor decisions, he’d happily let it go. He could call upon the Light to heal the wound, but he daren’t risk the chance of the Daemon’s pinning down his location.

     A shiver rippled down his spine as another gust of icy wind blasted through. He dearly missed the warmth of his heavy coat, but alas, nothing could be done on that front. Breathing against his hands, he massaged his fingers together, trying to quell the numbness creeping in.

     Exhaustion was beginning to set in, wriggling itself through his veins and slipping through the cracks in his adrenaline. A weary sigh escaped him as he sagged against the wall, eyelids drooping. After the dozen’s of healings he’d preformed, and the subsequent mad dash that had lead him to this place, if felt as though a leaded weights had settled into his very bones.

     “Perhaps I’ll…just rest my eyes…for a moment…”

 

 

     Ardyn awoke to a loud booming crash from outside. Jerking upright, the weight of his sword settling in his hand, reflexively summoned in his panic. Staggering to his feet, he spun towards the door, blinking sleep bury eyes to clear them.

     “God’s damned useless thing!”

     Surprise crept slowly into his sleep addled brain. That was no demonic cry, as gruff and angry as the voice sounded. And perhaps, more surprising still, Ardyn _knew_ that voice. And it was certainly not one he’d expected so far from Insomnia.

     His racing heart was beginning to calm, and he let the sword in his hand fall away, vanishing in a gentle shower of crystal shards. As it vanished the door to the cabin rattled and swung open.

     The storm had passed, leaving only the gray haze of oncoming dawn.  But even in the faint light, the haggard, broad form of Armaus Amacitia was unmistakable. The two men stared at each other.

     “Izunia send you?”

     Why that was the first thing out of his mouth, Ardyn didn’t know. Armaus didn’t sigh, not exactly,

     “Actually, I figured, once you’d been gone for _three days_ -” The annoyance in his voice was enough for Ardyn to get a good idea of the expression on his face “on your morning walk, it’d be prudent to go searching. His Majesty agreed.”

     “Well, you know how it is. The beauty of Eos called to me and I had to answer.” Ardyn waved a hand airily, only wincing slightly as the motion tugged at his injury. “You should give it a try, dear Amacitia. It might brighten that gruff exterior of yours. Just think of it,

     A peculiar look lay across Amarus’ features. Ardyn wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. Some strange cross between annoyance, disbelief and, dare he say, fondness?

     “You are a right mess, my friend.”

     Relief so sharp it was near painful swelled in Ardyn’s breast. A crooked smile looped itself over his features, a hand reaching up to ruffle at already hopelessly unwieldy curls.

     “Let’s see you spend a night in a shack and fair better in the morning.”

     “That’s a poor wager for someone who hate’s losing.” Amarus’ replied, arms folding over his chest as his eyes scanned the tattered shelter. “What in the Light of the Six were you _doing_ out here anyway? Galdin’s practically right around the bend.”

     Ardyn blinked and gaped a moment as he was reminded exactly why. Spinning on his heel, he crossed the creaking floor. His coat lay in a crumpled heap in a far corner, but it was what lay nestled within the folds that had his attention.

     A fluffy black chick peaked out of it’s makeshift nest, squawking pitifully, clearly indignant at having been ignored. Ardyn chuckled, hands making placating gestures as he drew near.

     “Yes, yes my dear. Terribly sorry – I promise I didn’t forget. Here.” Riffling through his pockets, Ardyn produced a leafy green, kneeling before his young charge as he offered it. The chick eyed it a moment, deep, wide eyes judgmental as only children’s could be. After a moment, however, the treat was deemed worthy enough and the tiny beak began to nibble away.

     Ardyn’s grin softened as he watched. His free hand reached out, gently slipping through soft, ebony feathers. Soft golden motes of light began to shimmer around his fingertips, illuminating the early morning gloom. With a sense that was neither sight nor touch, Ardyn peered at the tiny frame. Searching, making sure that in the frantic scramble of the night he’d succeeded. That the poor thing had indeed been entirely freed from the awful shackles of the Scourge.

     A sharp nip at his now empty fingers drew the healer from his revere. Wincing, Ardyn grinned crookedly, tapping a finger against the tight little vice of a beak.

     “Very well, my dear. Let us acquit this miserable place, hmm?”

     “ _Kweh!_ ” The energy in that chirp was heartening indeed. Ignoring the painful twinge in his arm, Ardyn climbed back to his feet, gathering up the bundle of cloth and feathers as he did.

     The look on Armaus’ face said exactly what he thought of Ardyn’s ‘reason’ for nearly getting himself killed in the middle of nowhere.

     “She’s a dear little thing, no?” Ignoring the absolute, condemning judgement on his companion’s face, Ardyn crossed the floor and ducked out the door into the slowly brightening world.

     “How did you know where to find her?” There was a begrudging note of intrigue in Armaus’ voice as he followed. The two of them started down the rocky trail, heading for the small wagon awaiting them at the end.

     Ardyn shrugged, not looking to his companion has he stroked the downy feathers, “I have a gift, what can I say. Clever of you, bringing transport.”

     “Figured you’d be next to useless walking from where ever you’d ended up. Here, hand her over.”

     “No, no. No need, she’s hardly a burden.”

     “Well, I don’t want to hear you bitching on the way back about that arm.” With that, Armaus’ plucked both coat and chick from Ardyn’s grasp and continued down the path. Ardyn watch him go, bemused and strangely grateful.

     As Armaus’ reached the wagon, Ardyn curled a hand over his right arm. Light sparked and danced through the air. Settling across his skin it knit the wound closed. The darkness infused through the cuts burrowed deeper beneath his skin, rather than vanishing as it did when he healed others. Ardyn didn’t mind. Better contained then out ravaging the world once more.

     Tugging the tattered sleeve back down, Ardyn made his way around to the passenger side of the cart, only to stop short. Armaus’ had settled the chick in his seat, and the little one was already fast asleep, nestled securely in the warm folds of Ardyn’s heavy coat.

     Ardyn lifted a hand, brow furrowing in confusion as he looked to his companion. The other man was watching him, expression entirely unrepentant.

     “And I’m…?

     “There’s a spot for you in back. With the other baggage.”

     Amber eyes blinked in stunned confusion, “B-baggage-?” But before he could continue and make very clear his indignance, Armaus’ clicked his tongue to the yellow feather chocobo tethered to the front of the cart. The bird ruffled its feathers and started forward, drawing the carriage along the uneven path.

     Scrambling, Ardyn grasped the side of the cart and hauled himself over the low wall. The wooden boards beneath his feet rattled unevenly as they bumped along. He was forced to all but crawl through the chests and bags of supplies to reach the upper corner which lay empty.

     Curiosity settled itself across Ardyn’s mind, “Surely you didn’t bring all this just to look for me?”

     “Borrowed the cart off an old farmer on the road here.”

     “Ah, the kindness of strangers. A wondrously strange thing indeed.”

     “Mentioning your name might have had something to do with it.” Armaus drawled, glancing back towards the healer.

     Ardyn waved away the thought, though a pleased smile curled over his features.

     “Though considering the stunt you pulled, be glad I’m not making you walk back.”

     “No, instead you give my place to a hatchling.”

     Ardyn let out a long, mournful sigh. Armaus ignored him.

     “Oh, cruel fate! Am I to be so easily replaced?”

     The chocobo chick chirped, ruffling glossy feathers as it’s nap was disturbed. Armaus reached over and absently stroked her head.

     “Don’t worry. You’ll learn to tune out the incessant whining soon enough.”

     “Incessant! Whining!? I do no such thing!”

     Armaus shot him a look which Ardyn could swear the chick mimicked. The man turned his attention back to the road ahead and the chick settled back into their nest.

     “Traitors, the both of you.” Ardyn muttered under his breath, trying rather unsuccessfully to wedge himself down between the chest and the wall of the cart. Staring moodily into the distance, arms folded tight across his chest, Ardyn’s sulk lasted all of three minutes. Soon enough his ear caught the gentle sounds of light around them, as the world awoke once, despite all seeming odds. Overlaying the simply harmony, Armaus’ low rumble of a voice could be heard, breaking the quiet occasionally, to make some comment or another- all directed to their newly acquired passenger rather than Ardyn himself.

     A smile tugged at Ardyn’s lips as he settled back against the rattling caravan. For all his rough and tumble manners, and strict oaths of servitude, Armaus was a colossal softie.

     The fact wasn’t anything Ardyn didn’t already know, of course. He’d been aware of it from the day their paths had first crossed- how long ago it seemed now! The terrors of last night were beginning to fade in the warmth of the morning light and closeness of his… friend? Armaus himself was the one to use the term, something Ardyn had never thought of.

      Surprising?

     Certainly.

     But unpleasant?

     Certainly not.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Your attack hurt me nevertheless. My feelings at least.”_

 

It had started out, as the days so often did, perfectly wonderfully. Setting out with the rising sun, Ardyn had planned nothing more than a simple sweep through the Leide. Visiting outposts he’d neglected during his broader travels and tending to simpler things.

Armaus had tagged along, all the while muttering under his breath about ‘bad feelings’. Ardyn had invited him to stay behind, but the man could be stubborn as a behemoth about so many things.

At the moment, however, it was hard for the healer to recall how much he’d wanted to tease the man for his constant fretting. Especially when everything was so hazy. Every breath a struggle and every noise coming from a mile away.

Probably had something to do with the vicious horn imbedded straight through his chest.

In a half mad sort of way, Ardyn hoped that Armaus’ wouldn’t notice his bungle. It was, after all, much more fun when he got to do the teasing.

Clearly, luck was not on his side that day.

For a brief instant, his eyes caught Armaus’, and Ardyn felt his gut- or what was left of it- plunge at the horror that immediately paled the other’s face.

_No, no. Don’t look like that, silly man. You were right- this was a bad idea._

It was the last coherent thought in Ardyn’s head before the Dualhorn reared back, flinging his body in a ragdoll arch through the air.

He was dead before he hit the ground again.

 

 

With a snarl, Armaus hacked through yet another beast, watching with base satisfaction as fell. The scourge, which had turned the already feral beasts mad, dissolved in wispy trails of smoke and embers. Taking a half moment to breath, he scanned the impromptu battlefield.

For a man blessed by the Gods themselves, bad luck seemed to shadow Ardyn’s every step. It had been a constant source of headache for the Amicitia, but he knew if he didn’t follow along Ardyn was bull headed enough to head out here all alone. It was always the same excuse,

“ _The Crystal keeps Insomnia safe enough._ _I’m more good to people out there then I ever am here._ ”

_“Not much good laying dead in ditch, my friend.”_

_"That's what I keep you around for."_

Parrying another blow, Armaus’ attention wandered for a moment. He knew Ardyn could look after himself, the man was no pushover in combat. Still, he didn’t like being so apart, not with the swarms of monsters covering the field. Still, their ranks were thinning. As long they were careful, everything should be fine.

The distinctive sound of Ardyn’s crystal weapon shattering back into the void was what caught Armaus’ ear. Turning, curious as to what would make the other despawn it in these conditions.

He turned just in time to catch the vibrant bubble of blood burst from Ardyn’s lips as the corrupted Dualhorn ran him straight through.

“ _NO!”_ The scream tore from Armaus’ throat, cracking in time to Ardyn’s bones as he was flung high into the air and crashed against one of the massive boulders dotting the area.

For a moment, the world seemed to freeze. Light and color seeped out and blurred at the edges as Armaus’ looked on. Unable to fathom what he had seen. It wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be.

_No, no, no no **no** -!_

He didn’t remember crossing the field, feet and blade tearing across the distance. Through flesh and dirt alike until the beast lay dead. He remembered none of it, until Aurora’s off tune chirp drew him back. Breathing heavily, Armaus’ turned. The black chocobo had come back, now the danger was passed. Her beak plucked at the folds of Ardyn’s cloths and wild locks of hair. Again she chirped at the still body, perturbed, and uncertain why her flock mate was ignoring her plaintive calls.

The weight of his sword slipped from numb, blood-soaked fingers as Armaus staggered forward. Aurora started at his approach, feathers ruffling and she screed at him. Still, she was a clever girl and backed off as he dropped to his knees. Frantic, shaking and uncertain hands grasped and pulled and unbent Ardyn’s frame till it lay star sprawled before him.

Unseeing golden eyes stared out at nothing. That alone made Armaus’ more sick to his stomach. More so than even the blood and bile pooling around them. Ardyn’s eyes were _not_ meant to look that way. Never so empty, so lifeless.

Fighting back the useless panic threatening to overtake him, the guard forced his eyes away from Ardyn and looked around.

They were a good distance away from any sort of help. Insomnia, the best help he could hope for, was at least a solid mile away- if not more. Thinking quickly, he looked to Aurora. She was a smart one, he could send her. Either back to the encampment they’d left earlier or ahead to the nearest outpost. She was nearly as recognizable as Ardyn was these days. If she appeared without her rider, someone would realize something was wrong and come.

It was an idea, but one look at her wide, frightened gaze and Armaus knew he couldn’t ask her to leave Ardyn’s side. Hell, he sure couldn’t.

Options were few and he knew he was running out of time

_Think. Think damn you! You can’t fail him- not here. Not now-_

A wet, rattling breath hauled Armaus from his frantic thoughts. Desperate, Armaus snatched up the hand closest to him, clutching it close as he looked on.

“Come on Ardyn. Not now. Not you.” The words were a desperate, empty denial. Armaus was a solider, a man of battle. He knew. He _knew_ \- but by the Six he wouldn’t accept this. Lucis’ hope couldn’t die here. Not for him, because of his negligence.

Bowing his head, he brought Ardyn’s hand up, desperately holding tight as his eyes squeezed shut. The words came unbidden to his lips, knowing that they were just that- only words without the Crystal’s blessed power behind them. But still…

“Oh blessed Stars of life and light-”

But still he prayed.

 

The Beyond was much more colorful than Ardyn had ever given it credit for. Certainly, none of the stories had described it as such. Weightless, he floated through the nothingness that was anything but.

A familiar warmth brushed past him and Ardyn turned to look toward it. Coiling white tendrils arched the blue and Ardyn felt a contented sigh pass his lips. He knew this light, knew it as well as anything. Reaching out with his right hand, Ardyn closed his eyes as the Crystal’s light twisted and crawled up along his skin. The warmth lulled him into a sense of such security that the first beat of his own heart startled him. Gasping against the sudden pain, Ardyn’s eyes flew open, just in time to watch his own body crack and shatter into a thousand pieces as it was sucked in a swirling vortex of white light.

Coming back to Eos with a shuddering breath, Ardyn blinked his heavy eyes open. For a moment, he felt entirely detached from his own body. As though a piece of himself were still hovering in that light filled void. Then, like a blow to the chest, he felt his own heart start up a slow rhythm and world came into focus. There was an indistinct, low humming sound in the air. His head throbbed heavily and it took a few moments before the noise became words.

“Forgive me…forgive me, Ardyn. Oh _Gods-_ ”

Armaus’ crouched at his side, head bowed against Ardyn’s hand, clasped tightly between his own. When the healer’s hand twitched, the Amicitia paused. Jerking back, watery brown eyes met with Ardyn’s, disbelief spreading over his features.

“Ardyn-”

There was a flurry of movement, too fast for Ardyn’s admittedly addled brain to keep up with. His own hand placed atop his stomach. A quick touch to his face, his neck, and finally a weight resting against his chest.

“H-how?” The word was a hushed whisper and Ardyn really hoped the other didn’t expect an answer. He didn’t have one at the moment, not with the cotton still stuffed in his brain.

Quite tired of the admittedly beautiful view of the clear skies above them, Ardyn grit his teeth and shifted against the ground. Like dead weights his hands fell uselessly against the ground for a moment before finding enough purchase to haul himself up.

 _Oh this isn’t so bad._ The red head thought as he shifted, only to realize he was being moved mostly under Armaus’ power rather than his own. Pride kept him mouth firmly closed and mental hand patting himself on the back.

“I, I was certain-” As the haze receded further, Ardyn realized Armaus still had a hand clasped to his shoulder. A sheepish grin curled his lips. He really didn’t know what to do what the other started fussing over him.

“You needn’t be so concerned. I’m perfectly well. Somehow.” He amended as Armaus sent a withering look.

“…It’s a miracle.” Armaus’ voice was a little rough around the edges. Ardyn gracefully deigned not to point this out, remembering too well the tears that had greeted him when he’d awoken.

“I…” Ardyn fumbled a little, not knowing how to describe the place he’d been or what he’d felt, “I suppose the Crystal deemed my task yet unfinished.”

Shrugging a little helplessly against the questioning look he was given, Ardyn found a suitable distraction. A shallow gash adorned the side of Armaus’ head, bleeding sluggishly at this point, but still.

“Goodness. You fuss over me so much when you really ought to look at yourself.”

Armaus’ started at the reprimand, brown eyes looking down at himself. Ardyn clicked his tongue and shook his head. Tapping the side of his own head to point the other in the right direction. Quite carelessly, Armaus’ reached up and touched the wound, flinching at the sting. Always prepared, the solider reached to the pouch on his belt, filled with useful things like bandages, medicine and gysahl greens. But Ardyn batted his hand away before he could get the thing open.

“Here. Allow me.” Light ignited against Arydn’s palm as he lay it atop the bloodstain matting the other’s hair. It took only a few moments for the skin to knit itself closed, sparing the man from yet another unfortunate scar. He had quite a collection of them for one not yet out of his twenties.

“There we are. All b-” Ardyn cut himself off when he caught the look on Armaus’ face. His brow was furrowed, jaw twitching from how tightly his teeth were clenched. Gracious, Ardyn didn’t think he’d ever seen him so angry. Feeling slightly anxious, Ardyn ginned, uncertain,

“-better? Is something-”

“Shut up, you idiot.”

The words were all the warning Ardyn got before he was suddenly jerked forward by a strong arm wrapping about his shoulders. Stunned and still rather sore, Ardyn shut his mouth.

The finite tremors he could feel in the hand curled over his shoulder were enough to send another stab of guilt through the healer. Hesitating only a moment, Ardyn finally gave in. Reaching up, he returned the embrace.

The heat of the midday sun poured down over them. The shade of the boulder did little to dull its harshness. Still, it was welcome, sinking into battle weary muscles and easing the sting.

The tremors were dying down now, barely noticeable through Ardyn’s heavy coat. Relieved, Ardyn smiled to himself, ready to lift the dreary mood.

Armaus’ had a bad habit of interrupting Ardyn’s attempts at joviality.

“ _’m sorry_.” The words were muffled, barely audible from where they were spoken into the healer’s shoulder. Ardyn frowned, realizing what had the other so troubled.

“You didn’t fail.”

The flinch he felt, meant Ardyn hadn’t been wrong. With a sigh, he gentle extracted himself from the hold. Armaus’ eyes were red rimmed, but dry thankfully. Ardyn was never entirely certain how to ease burdens not caused by the daemons.

Still, his friend was more than worth the effort. So, Ardyn resolutely met his companion;s solemn eyes, focus unfaltering as he smiled.

“Everything’s alright now.”

Ardyn gave Armaus’ shoulder one final squeeze before letting go and climbing to his feet. Ignoring the other’s wordless grunted protests, Ardyn fixed himself, brushing dirt and dust and things he’d rather not think about from his coat.

Armaus’ followed him up, taking the time to scoop Ardyn’s unfortunate hat from the ground as well. He still looked uncertain as he beat the dirt from it against his leg.

 “I suppose-”

“There’s nothing to suppose.” Ardyn chimed, plucking his hat from the others fingers. Setting it back atop his mess of curls, Ardyn raised an arm and gestured to the wide world around them, “I’m fine. You’re fine. Aurora-” Ardyn stumbled a little, when, at her name being called, the chocobo thumped her beak against his spine. Chuckling to himself, Ardyn fixed his hat from where it’d slid over his eyes. “-is clearly in need of desperate attention, the poor dear. But still, fine.”

“And Virtus- oh dear. Virtus has trotted off again.”

“What?” Armaus’ frowned, turning to follow Ardyn’s gaze. They both watched as the dusty yellow chocobo scurried further and further away from them. “Oh for- Gods damned bird!”

Turning on his heel, Armaus made to go after it, but paused after only a few steps. Hesitant he looked back towards Ardyn, who hadn’t moved.

The red head pulled on a grin, waving his companion off cheerily,

“I’ll be along in a minute. Just need to catch my breath now my lungs are working.”

Ardyn could’ve sworn he heard Armaus mutter something under his breath that sounded very much like “Too soon, you blessed bastard.” With that, he took off across the dusty landscape, jogging after his fleeing mount with a charming mix of threats and bribery.

With Armaus’ suitably distracted- Ardyn mentally noted to give Virtus extra greens tonight-, Ardyn turned his attention to the burning ache that had settled itself over his right arm.

A strange mark adorned his skin now, twisting and curing up along his forearm- strangely in line with the path set by the Crystal’s Light. _Odd_ , Ardyn thought, shaking the limb absently to lessen the sting. The Light had never hurt him before.

“Magical backlash most like.” He murmured to himself. The energy the Crystal must have expended to keep him on this side of the Beyond was immense. So, no surprise it leaving an ache- remarkable. Particularly since the wound he’d received from the Daemon infested Dualhorn seemed to have healed completely, not an ache or pain to found.

A miracle indeed.

Before he could get too lost in his musing, Aurora caught one of his scarves in her beak and tugged. A startled laugh slipped from the red head as he stumbled back, coming to rest against her study frame. Grinning, Ardyn brought both of his hands up, rubbing them through her thick ebony feathers in thanks. She was always so good at keeping him out of his own head.

“Well, my dear, shall we go lend him a hand?”

“ _Kweeeh!_ ”

“You’re right. It _is_ entertaining. What’s say we give him a few more minutes, hmm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long! Was busy with the holidays- Happy New Year! May 2017 suck less than 2016. As before, any comments, critique or otherwise are very welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gods- I did not mean for this to get this long I swear! Also- yay quick update! These two wouldn't shut up- blessed Light- and I indulged. A lot of this one was written at ungodly hours, so do forgive any incoherence.

_“Such is my blessing. And curse.”_

“Have they gone?”

“Aye, they’ve gone- for now at least.” Five years, and the devotion of the people to Ardyn was still awe-inspiring. After all the man had done for Lucis, it wasn’t a surprise, but even now Armaus’ found himself reeling. “I think half of Lestellum turned out to greet you. Don’t think I’ll ever get used-”

Glass shattered behind him, followed by a heavy thump. Startled, Armaus turned.

“By the Six-!” He gasped and darted to Ardyn’s side. The man was slumped against the wall, right hand pressed to his chest, heaving for air. Grasping his shoulders, Armaus barely managed to keep the other from collapsing fully.

Fear coiled itself in Armaus’ breast as he listened. The ragged, terrible draws of air that the red haired man was trying to drag in were horrifying. Ratting and guttural they permeated the humid air. Armaus’ was all too familiar with the sound. Of what it meant.

_Inhuman._ His mind murmured, but he shook the traitorous thought away.

It couldn’t have been much more than a minute or two before the fit calmed, but it left both men shaking. Head lolling on his shoulders, Ardyn groaned,

“Ow…” the breathless laugh that escaped him belied by the undertone of agony. Brow furrowing, the healer tipped his head back till it rested against the wall. “That was certainly less than pleasant.”

“You over did it- again.” Ardyn laughed under his breath, flippant as ever in all things concerning himself. Armaus’ bit his tongue to keep from biting the man’s fool head off. Besides, his own heart was still pounding heavily in his chest.

By the Six, Armaus’ had lost count of how many had been healed, somewhere around the mark of two hundred and the counting seemed superfluous. It was a wonder it’d taken so long for the effects to kick in.

Despite his hold on the other, the soldier could feel Ardyn losing the battle with gravity. Clasping his friend a little tighter, he all but dragged Ardyn towards a nearby seat. Hooking it with a foot, he spun it around and forced the ailing man down onto it.

“Ardyn, you must rest-”

“I’ll rest when I’m dead.” The way he choked on the word through another wave of pain had Armaus silently pleading to the Six that the day was not as close as it seemed. “I alone can do this, Armaus. And I’ll not condemn others to the Daemon’s merely because I am a bit _tired_.”

It took everything Armaus had to bite back the sharp protest welling over his tongue. Ardyn had passed the point of ‘a bit tired’ months ago. The tremors of exhaustion that shook through him were a near constant thing now- banished only by strength of will when his ‘flock’s’ eyes were on them.

“All the more reason then!” Despite his furry, Armaus found himself shoving a new glass of water into Ardyn’s hands, watching critically as he sipped at it. “If you alone possess this ability, then what good are you to the world running yourself ragged like this? If we lose you, we lose the light and with it any hope Eos may have.”

He expected it of course, but when that typical, airy laugh left the red head, it was too much.

“Armaus, you dear, dear man. I mean it. You needn’t fuss. I’m- I’ll be f-”

“Shut up.” There was a note of steel in that voice that gave Ardyn pause. “If I have to stand here and watch you kill yourself, then you can damn well put up with my _fussing_.”

The humor in Ardyn flickered out- a candle in a blizzard. Staring dumbly at the man before him, his lips parted in a lost gape, silver tongue struggling for words.

“…Oh…” Realization crept over Ardyn’s skin, so cold it felt sharp as any blade, “Oh, I didn’t…”

“No. You didn’t.”

The healer’s hands flexed uselessly on the arms of the chairs, anxious energy making them twitch. He was a selfish creature. He knew that, had always known it. And not for a moment had he ever paused to think what his work looked like to the one constant in his life. The one man who’d been there since near the very beginning. Who’d watched and _knew-_ and had stayed anyway.

But now Ardyn paused, wondering. Did he stay for Ardyn’s sake? For the selfsame ridiculous debt he still seemed to believe he owed?

“You don’t have to. You do know that, right?” On this point, he was adamant. There were enough chains surrounding Ardyn- his companion didn’t need to suffer their weight as well. “Go back to Insomnia, if it bothers you so.”

“Fuck-!”

The slam of the water pitcher back down onto the table made even Ardyn’s weary bones jump.

“You can’t even deny it anymore, can you?” There was something wild and desperate in those sharp eyes as Armaus whirled back to face him.

“Deny- what? That I’m dying?” Ardyn sighed quietly when he caught how Armaus tensed, a bracing denial against what they both knew.  “Of course not. I’ve known it for ages now.”

“Then _stop_.” Armaus’ voice was a growl through clenched teeth. Equal parts anger and something far, far sadder.

With a groan, Ardyn buried his face in his hands, leaning forward, “Oh Gods not you too. Armaus, don’t. Not you. I’m weary enough of this conversation when I have it with Izunia.”

When there was no reply for nearly half a minute, Ardyn blinked, pulling back from his hands and looking across the room. Armaus’ was staring at him, face almost too blank for shock,

“What?”

“…Izunia knows?”

“Yes…? Does that surprise you so? For all we are estranged, he _is_ my brother. He was at my side when the Astral’s blessed me with the Light.” How different things had been in those days, Ardyn thought, a touch of sadness marring his brow. “Armaus?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing- just. That makes something he said make…a hell of a lot more sense.”

Ardyn chuckled dryly, trying for a smile but only getting halfway, “You should know better than to listen to his chatter. He’s almost as bad as me for it when the mood strikes him.”

Armaus didn’t rise to the bait, standing solemn and silent and entirely too wrapped up in his own head. Ardyn signed and clasped his hands together in his lap.

“Did you think this was a gift without price?” The other’s stubborn, shaky silence was answer enough. “Oh Armaus-”

“Don’t. Don’t try to make this _alright._ ” Anger born of early grief shook Armaus’ voice. He bit it back, dark eyes meeting Ardyn’s fiercely- in this he would not be questioned. “It’s not.”

“No. It’s not.” Ardyn agreed without much hesitation, surprising the other man. “But it is what is.”

The look on Armaus’ face said plainer than any words how much he wanted to deny those words. Deny the air of finality that settled across the healer’s shoulders. Ardyn didn’t give him the chance to.

“I always thought it strange. People always talk of the price of the darkness.” A weary half smile folded itself over Ardyn’s face, “Nobody ever talks about the price of the light.”

People always made fun when he said that- calling the idea mad. After all, the light was a _blessing_. What sort of blessing comes with strings attached?

Ardyn found the idea a little hard to swallow. Not when this one came with chains. The heavy shackles dragging at his soul a little more with everyone he saved.

Shaking his head against the bitter thoughts, Ardyn raked a hand through his hair. It was just exhaustion, he reminded himself. Just a long day’s weariness seeping through his veins into his thoughts. He didn’t regret one moment that he’d had this gift- this blessing. Not when he alone could pull the lost souls of Lucis back from the shadows.

“-leave.”

Jerking out of his thoughts, Ardyn realized Armaus’ had been speaking to him.

“I’m sorry?” Something tentative and trembling tugged at his heart as he said it, fragile smile fixed in place.

“I won’t leave.” Armaus repeated turning back to face Ardyn as he spoke. Something in his expression made him seem almost affronted at the very thought. Ardyn watched a little wonder struck as the other moved. Standing tall, Armaus pressed a hand firmly over his heart and bowed, “ ‘fraid you’re stuck with me, my _idiot_ of a King.”

Relief and gratitude and a hundred other nameless things flooded Ardyn’s soul in a wave so powerful it defied belief. He hadn’t thought himself worried about it- about whether or not Armaus would choose to walk away. The man had every right. Ardyn gave him more grief and trouble than anyone was worth.

And yet-

“What ever did I do to deserve such loyalty?”

“You saved me.” Came the immediate, unyielding response. So very much like the man who said it, “Saved my family from me. If that’s not worth devotion, I know not what is.”

There were many tired old arguments Ardyn could’ve pulled them into. They’d wandered into this conversation more times than he could count in the five years they’d known one another. But something, perhaps something with more than a side of guilt, stayed his tongue. Instead he met Armaus’ gaze squarely as he spoke,

 “The Daemon’s make monsters of the best of us, my friend. No one can be held accountable for that.”

Footfalls sounded behind them and Armaus tensed. Biting off a groan of frustration, he turned, ready to tell who ever it was to shove off- and stopped before the words reached his lips.

A tiny, doll of a child stood in the entrance. Long, loose coils of hair fell about their shoulders and bare, dirty feet scuffed at the dusty ground. Milky, unseeing eyes stared into the room, roaming aimlessly.

“Ah, Ceseli my dear. There you are. Please, come in.” Ardyn’s smile was warm and fond as he addressed the child. The healer reached out his hands, golden light flaring to life against his palms. Surprisingly, the child’s attention turned to him with startling accuracy. Tottering forward, they made a beeline straight for Ardyn, stumbling only a little in their haste.

A bright laugh filled the air as Ceseli was scooped from the ground and settled to kneel in Ardyn’s lap. The man gave his own low laugh, eyes slipping shut as friendly, if uncoordinated hands reached for his face.

“Careful.” Armaus’ warned gently when a stray finger jabbed a little too closely to the other man’s eyes.

“They’re fine. Don’t fret.”

Still, due to Armaus’ warning, or their own curiosity being satisfied, Ceseli sat back on their heels. A small frown had marred their brow. Ardyn cracked an eye open as the wandering hands receded. First one then two, a friendly, questioning smile on his face as he spoke,

“Is something the matter, my dear?”

“Your shadows are darker today.” The child replied, fingers tracing their way across Ardyn’s much larger ones, absently following the trails of light fliting off their surface.

Armaus stirred at his post on the wall, eyeing the other two curiously. Ceseli often spoke of these ‘shadows’ around Ardyn. Truthfully, the guard was still unsure what they meant. Ardyn had waved it away, muttering something vague about daemon’s and his work.

A strange, distant look feel across Ardyn’s face, smile twitching only a little, “Apologies my dear. It has been a rather long day I’m afraid.”

“It’s okay. You were sharing the light with everybody else.” Tiny hands reached again, settling against the faint stubble at Ardyn’s jaw. Arching up on their knees, Ceseli’s forehead bumped against the Healer’s, mirroring the very same pose Ardyn had whenever he healed the afflicted, “Now I can share mine with you!”

The surprise which washed over Ardyn’s face was immediately melted in a wave of tender affection. His free hand reached and settled itself atop Ceseli’s head.

“What have you been up since we last spoke?”

His curiosity immediately set the child into a rapid, choppy regaling of the days and weeks that had passed between visits.

There was a touch of sadness in Ardyn’s eyes as he listened. Armaus’ knew better than most why. Ceseli was Ardyn’s first ‘failure’ as Lucis Savior-  although Ardyn vehemently swore that no one could call them such.

_“Such bravery in the face of the darkness is never a failure.”_

The child had been attacked by a daemon some number of years ago, wandering too far from the safety of the bonfires. The attack had infected their eyes, feasting upon their sight as it crawled its way through the frail body. Ardyn had spent nearly a full day trying to heal the devastation, but when the sun had risen the next morning, though the infection had been burned away a hundred times over, the physical damage had run too deep.

Armaus’ had never seen such rage within Ardyn before or since. He’d cursed the Light, the Six, the Daemons and, most fervently, himself. Of course, it had quickly fallen away to despair. Ardyn’s anger never lasted long, always lost among the waves of his bleeding heart, _“I am meant to fix this. If I cannot, then what use-_ ”

Since that day, whenever the two traveled to Lestalum, Ardyn made it a point to visit the child. Ceseli was not Ardyn’s last failure to fully heal the afflicted, but certainly the youngest.

During his musings, the topic had somehow fallen into a favorite of the two- nursery rhymes.

“No! That isn’t how it goes!” Ceseli protested. Ardyn had likely horrendously butchered one of the passages, as he so often did when teasing the child.

“Ah yes, I had quite forgotten that _you_ were the expert on such matters.” With a grin, Ardyn plucked his hat from the ground beside them and settled it atop Ceseli’s head. The child giggled as the brim slipped down over their face. “Well then, my dear, do enlighten us.”

Ceseli drew themselves up self importantly, hands gesturing grandly. It was a surprisingly well done imitation of Ardyn’s own flamboyant nature- especially given they’d never seen it.

“From the deep the Archaeon calls. But on deaf ears, the god’s tongue falls. The King, made to kneel, in pain, he crawls.” Ceseli’s little nose crinkled as they finished. “It isn’t a very happy rhyme, is it?”

“No, it isn’t. Dreadful really. But I do enjoy the little tunes.”

Ardyn grinned as Ceseli giggled, little hands stifling the noise as if it were some naughty secret.

“Perhaps, if the King didn’t want to spend quite so much time crawling about in pain, he’d take a moment and listen to the Archaeon, hmm?”

Arching a brow, Armaus blinked in surprise when Ardyn looked pointedly at him from over the child’s head. A knowing smile curved the Amicitia’s features.

Ardyn wasn’t going to stop- he never would, and Armaus knew it well. But maybe, just maybe, he might start to slow down, just a little.

“Mmm hmm.”

From the slats across the window, Armaus could see the deep red golden light of sunset beginning to fall away into the blue grey of night. From their place in Ardyn’s lap, Ceseli nestled a little closer, as though they too were sensing the oncoming dark.

A calm, peaceful silence descended on the room. Before long, Ceseli’s mindless chatter was interrupted by a wide yawn. Ardyn, who’d clearly begun to doze himself, stirred at the noise and murmured,

“We ought get you home for night falls completely, my dear.” Even as he said it though, the healer seemed to sink deeper into the chair. Armaus rolled his eyes, already pushing himself away from the wall to take responsibility.

Just then, Aurora’s distinctive cry rose into the air. Ceseli perked up at the noise, looking towards the door.

“Is that Aura?”

A sleep laden smile tugged at Ardyn’s mouth, “I do believe it is. Poor girl must be lonely. Shall we go visit her?”

“May we?”

“Of course. Perhaps she’ll even allow you a ride home tonight. But only if you’re very good.”

“Oh I shall be! Come on, let’s go!” All tiredness seemingly forgotten, Ceseli clambered back down to the floor. They grasped one of Ardyn’s hands and tugged, insistently, pleading with the man to hurry.

“Aurora isn’t going anywhere! What’s the rush?” Ardyn half-heartedly protested, belied by the grin on his face as he found his feet and stood. As the two headed for the door, Ardyn looked to the other man.

“Joining us?”

Armaus’ met golden eyes. There was still much they had to speak of. But even so, Armaus found himself grateful for this moment. And now Ardyn knew that he would not be so easily given the slip.

There would be time for talking later.

Armaus would make sure of it.

Ceseli shrieked with laughter as Armaus caught they, sweeping them up into the air to rest on his shoulders.

“Mind their head-!” Ardyn piped up needlessly. Armaus had already bent in half as he continued forward, making sure they both missed doorway.

The Lestallum night was hot and humid, heat pouring over the streets from the Meteor. Still without the sun’s added warmth, it was a modicum more barrable. Already the bonfires had been lit, their towering spires of flame illuminating the gloom and keeping the shadows at bay.

“Still think a chocobo ride’s more fun?”

“Not _more_. Just different. And she’s more soft!” Ceseli kicked their little heels against his chest as if to prove a point. Armaus shrugged his shoulders, playing at dislodging them before he set off at a near trot towards the stable.

“She’s a fair point, you know. The Princess is much softer than a stuffy old man.” Ardyn teased as he brought up the distant rear.

Armaus sent him a rather rude gesture from behind his back, still careful of the innocent soul they were carting around. Ardyn gasped, sounding truly affronted as he launched into a long, wailing speech about respect and trust and other such important things. It was all in good fun, a little show they put on, both for Ceseli and the curious heads turning on the street.

All but tuning out the familiar dramatics- his role in this particular game- Armaus settled little Ceseli on Aurora’s back. The chocobo ruffled its feathers, but held steady beneath the searching hands. Like Ardyn himself, the noble bird had more than a little soft spot for the child.

Besides Ardyn had shared the secret of earning “The Princess’” favor when Ceseli had taken an interest in his steed. Armaus grinned as the child produced a rich, leafy green and held it out.

_Nicked it off Ardyn I’ll bet._ He thought with a flash of pride he probably shouldn’t have considering. Still, a quick glance to where Ardyn was pacing about, still rambling on, the knowing glint in those golden eyes meant he’d been well aware of their little ‘thief’. There was pride in those eyes as well.

“If your Highness would be so kind- I’d like to go home now, please.” Ceseli bowed at the waist- nearly slipping from their seat. Armaus casually patted a hand against their shoulder to steady them and Aurora stepped to the side to compensate the motion. Armaus sighed to himself. Of all the things Ceseli could’ve picked up from Ardyn, it just had to be his theatrics.

Shaking his head and deciding against wasting any more time, Armaus unlached the gate leading out of the stable and let Aurora step out. They probably shouldn’t cause Ceseli’s caregivers any more worry. Though, Armaus thought, they probably knew where they were and who they was with. It wasn’t as though Ardyn’s arrival had been a quiet affair.

As they set off down the street Ardyn took up one side and Armaus the other, Aurora and Ceseli seated securely between them. The streets were quiet as darkness overtook the world. Most returning or already returned to their homes to weather yet another night. The bonfires did they’re job well, of course. But Armaus paced a step or two behind their little convoy. Sharp eyes watching both the street and his charges ahead- both official and not.

Today had been a hard one. Full of truths and hurt and sorrow. But they were pushing onward. Ardyn could keep his eyes ahead, always moving forward towards a future only he could see. And Armaus would follow, close behind, watching carefully to make sure he reached it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again- did not intend for this to get this long. It was honestly just supposed to be the boys talking and then BAM! Nope!
> 
> Side note: I tend to pronounce Ceseli as Keh-cell-ee. Which I know doesn't make a lick of sense, but there it is. There's a couple pronunciations in this game I'm still getting used to...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now would probably be a good time to mention these are NOT in chronological order…at all. (not yet anyway.)

_“Your buddies have bright lives ahead of them. Don’t take it personally if they choose their own over yours.”_

 

Insomnia’s skyline sat heavy, full of near black storm clouds. Wind howled through the streets, a mournful cry. On the outskirts, Armaus shuddered beneath the cold, drawing his cloak a little tighter around his neck.

His Majesty had offered numerous times over the years to have them moved. Armaus’ had always declined, needing to be out here for the peace of mind it gave him. A small part of him grumbled at his sentimental heart, especially as winter closed in yet again.

An off key warble met his ear as Armaus made his way towards the pen.

“Hold on to your feathers, damn bird. I’m coming.”

Lodging the pitchfork back into the hay pile, Armaus bent to grasp the pail at his feet. Stifling a groan, he hefted the thing up and tottered a little unsteadily towards the trough. Sol met him at the gate, long neck reaching over the wooden bar keeping him penned in.

“Ah, ah ah! Bugger off a minute.” Armaus chided, preforming a set of lifts and turns his body wasn’t up to anymore just to slip the chocobo’s sharp beak and dump his burden into the dish. Sol all but headbutted Armaus out of the way as he dove him, devouring the lush greens and chopped up vegetables as if it hadn’t only been a few hours since his last treat.

Despite his irritation Armaus’ softened, just a little, as he watched.

“Pretty as your dam you know that?” He muttered, fingers combing through the thick feathers. They were a dusty, dark grey, rather than Aurora’s pure midnight plumage. A mark of Sol’s sire, rather than her. Those big blue eyes and jaunty little chip though- that had been entirely hers. Ardyn’d always loved that about her, telling off anyone who thought to make fun.

Melancholy crept up Armaus’ spine.

 “Wonder what he’d have thought of you.”

A particularly strong gust drew Armaus’ attention. Unthinking he turned to the post where he’d left the old leather hat.

It was gone.

Heart flying into his throat, the man twisted around, frantic eyes casting around for the thing, refusing to believe it was gone. Gods- he’d always kept the thing safe. Always made sure to keep it close. Call him the sentimental fool he was, but it was all that was left-

“Where’d it-”

His search ended, nearly as quick as it’d begun.

Because what he found instead was the impossible sight of Ardyn Lucis Caelum.

Armaus’ jaw clenched so hard he felt a muscle jump beneath his skin. It was a trick, a trap. Some horribly cruel jape, in the poorest of taste on today of all days.  His mind finally giving out on him, because there were always glimpses. Fleeting from the corner of his eye or across a busy street.

 _But it was over. Izunia said it was_ over-

The specter of a man stood before him. Imposing and unfading and _unchanged_ despite the decades that had passed between.

_He was turned, Armaus. There was nothing to be done-_

And very, very much real.

Ardyn was leaning back against the fence, on the house’s side of the gate though Armaus hadn’t heard it open. The old hat- _his_ hat- was in Ardyn’s hands and he turned the thing over and over. His gaze was fixed Armaus.

“You’ve been doing quite well for yourself it seems.” Armaus’ wasn’t sure what he’d expected. Condemnation, perhaps. Damnation for his betrayal. A cursing, hissing anger that Armaus knew he deserved. But instead, Ardyn’s face was open and his tone easy. As thought nothing had changed at all. Pushing himself away from where he perched, Ardyn crossed the grass towards the pen.

Armaus stayed rooted to the spot. His voice lost. All he could do was stare and stare, unable to comprehend. Even as Ardyn passed him, so close Armaus’ could smell the touch of earth and something a little darker that hovered around him like a shroud. So close he could have reached out his hand and _touched_ him-

His hands stayed limp at his side. Instead he turned to follow the man with his eyes.

Ardyn’s approach had even managed to catch Sol’s attention. Abandoning the trough, the bird stared at the man, huge eyes blinking and caution, but curious too. Ardyn tucked his hat beneath one arm, extending a free hand to the bird for inspection. Sol chirped, feathers ruffling then relaxing as he stepped forward. No more than a moment or two had passed before the chocobo deemed this new creature safe, and was nipping and butting at Ardyn’s fingers for attention. Ardyn laughed to himself and indulged him.

“You’re a pretty thing, aren’t you?” Ardyn’s voice was soft, soft as the fingers stroking the bird’s beak. “What’s his name?”

 “Sol.” Armaus managed, barely, shock still weighing down his tongue.

Ardyn’s smile took a wistful turn. Giving Sol a final pat, he turned, looking towards the house. A low whistle escaped him.

“The King’s favor has been very generous indeed. Must be a marvelous thing to have. Let's see now-” Ardyn took a step towards the house, wide eyes casting over it slowly, "Well, well. That must be at least, what? Five bedrooms? Goodness you've certainly been busy." There was an old familiar teasing note in Ardyn's voice, "Taking a page from His Majesty's book? Bloodlines are so important after all, you know. Let them live long and prosperous. Burn out any bad blood. Any disappointments. The two of you are well suited to one another."

"H-he's-"

"Dead?" Ardyn chimed, a wide smile washing over his face. It reached nowhere near his eyes. "Oh yes, I'm very well aware. A pity, no?"

And then he caught it. Like seeing something out of the corner of your eye, only turn and find it gone. The usual light inflections of Ardyn’s tone had shifted, for barely a moment. But a moment was all Armaus’ needed.

There was a hatred in this man. One that had never existed in the past.

Armaus found his voice. Brittle and unsteady, but he needed to say it. Needed Ardyn to understand.

“If I’d known-”

“Known what?” Ardyn replied, eyes wide and curious as he looked back. “Of how the Gods betrayed and abandoned me? How I’ve been cut from the world, like a cancerous blight? Of how Izunia-” Whatever he’d been about to say died away. The cold fury in his voice made Armaus’ hands shake. Then the tension was gone, rolling off Ardyn’s shoulders with a careless shrug as he smiled. The hat was settled back atop his head as the first drops of rain began pouring down. “Oh, but how could you’ve known about all that?”

It was true, at least in part. Armaus hadn’t known. Still didn’t know what had happened- what had lead them to this moment. How could he? Ardyn had seemingly vanished and Izunia had said-

 But it didn't change anything. Did nothing to diminish the gravity of this moment- of the man untouched by time who stood in the shadows before him.

“Ardyn.”

There was so much he could say. Too much. But what good would any apology do- how could it not ring hollow after all this time? Even if he meant every word.

Once more, the red head proved himself impossibly clever. Knowing what Armaus was saying before he ever could. Ardyn shook his head, a small shower of droplets flying from the brim of his hat.

“I do not hold you accountable, Amicitia.” Ardyn flapped his hand as he spoke, waving away the very notion, “You swore no oaths of loyalty to me. Promises of protection, companionship, even _friendship_ -” The word was a sneer from his lips, “But never loyalty. That belongs to Izunia after all. Just like you.” Ardyn’s cold eyes slid from Armaus’, turning to gaze just over the man’s shoulder. “And your little flock.”

Tension seized through the guard’s shoulders, hand reflexively curling around the hilt of his sword. Ardyn noticed the movement and chuckled under his breath. Reaching up, he adjusted his hat, the tilt of his head leaving only his mouth visible.

“Oh, do relax. I’m not here to eat your little ones.” When Armaus’ didn’t, Ardyn huffed. A hand settled on his hip in a movement so familiar, it caused a tightness in Armaus’ chest- _Gods had it really been fifty years?_ “Have I given you reason to doubt me?”

“Why are you here, Ardyn?”

He never thought to ask how. He’d seen this man rise from the dead. At the time Armaus had thought it the Crystal’s blessing, keeping it’s Chosen alive to fight the Plague. Now…

Now nothing was certain.

The blade at his side was as old and dull and worn as he was. Sheathed for the better part of a decade- after Izunia had died and Armaus’ eldest took up charge of the new heir. Even if that hadn’t been the case, Armaus knew he didn’t have the strength- physically or otherwise- to draw it against this man. Ardyn lifted a hand, gesturing to the not so distant silhouette of Insomnia.

 “I wanted to see it. See what the world has built upon my grave.”

Lightning flashed through the sky, accompanied by a boom of rolling thunder. Armaus’ staggered back a step, shock flaring across his features. For the light had revealed what the shadows had kept hidden so well. The once healer’s skin was bleached of color. Ashen and grey and sickly. Pale as – no - _paler_ than a corpse. Impossibly black, viscous liquid spilled down from Ardyn’s mouth and eyes, a terrible mockery of tears. And his eyes- dear Gods his _eyes-_

“What have you done…?” Heartbreak cracked Armaus’ voice, his head shaking in disbelief, unable to tear his eyes away. A terrible smile looped itself across Ardyn’s stained lips,

“Oh, nothing of consequence. Nothing that wasn't expected of me.”

As he spoke, the daemonic markings faded away, so completely that Armaus almost wanted to believe them to be a trick of the light. As bitter and ironic as the sentiment may be.

“…But it’s over now.” _Please, Gods, let this be over_ \- Armaus pleaded without meaning it. The man before him was proof, a terrible of example of the Gods ‘care’ for the pleas of humanity. “Now that the burden’s been passed- surely you could rest. Be at peace-”

Laughter erupted from Ardyn’s lips. High and completely _unhinged_. Horrifying in the oncoming silence of the night.

“I know you’re not that naive Amicitia. Has age driven you senile? Or can you not _see me_.” Nearly in time with his words, the lightning flashed again across the sky. Armaus’ forced himself to meet the nightmarish gaze, so entirely at odds with everything in his memories.

“I can see you, old friend.”

For a moment, something in Ardyn’s expression flickered. For a moment, he looked away, eyes downcast and turned away and impossibly, terribly _sad_.

“It will never be over. Not so long as King and Crystal survive.”

Before he’d even realized it, Armaus had stepped closer. A wizened hand reaching out, reacting on a long-forgotten instinct to the expression on the other’s face. Gods, how many times had he witnessed it, in the few quiet and still moments of their world, when Ardyn thought no one was looking?

But the moment was just that. It passed, quick as it’d come. A sharp grin, all teeth and no sympathy, imprinted itself across Ardyn’s face.

“Ah well. I’ve gotten quite good at the waiting game.” Ardyn reclined back against the pen, “How much longer can it be, really, before the Crystal finds a new Chosen? After all, it chose someone like me. Can’t have that picky a criteria.”

Armaus went to speak, but the words died before he could even finish them in his head. What could he say- what could _anyone_ say in the face of this? The slump of Ardyn’s form was less his careful, careless nature and more a broken puppet with its strings cut and torn away.

_Why did I leave him alone that day-_

“Father?” A voice sounded from inside the house. Armaus fought decades of parental instinct, to stop himself from answering, to keep them inside, to not turn his back to the man before him, lest-

Ardyn straightened, weight shifting as he drew himself up. The smile affixed on his face positively cordial. His eyes were dead things.

 “You should get inside. Night is falling after all. Who knows what terrible things are lurking in the dark.”

Tipping the brim of his hat, Ardyn turned, hand lifting to wave a careless goodbye as he walked away.

“Long live thy line.”

The words- not a blessing, but a _curse_ \- faded on the wind beneath the thunder.

The door creaked open behind him. A pair of familiar, hurried footsteps and a hand against his shoulder were the only things keeping him following. Following as he should have all those years ago.

“Father! For goodness sake, you’ll catch your death out here.” Morea face was a web of hard lines, all the harsher for the light pouring out of the house. She was still in her full Kingsguard attire, black leather and sharp steel glittering wetly in the light. “Honestly- what’s wrong?”

Armaus harshly rubbed the rain- only rain nothing else he swore- he swore- _Damnit Ardyn_ – from his eyes. Willing the trembling in his hands and heart to fade.

“It’s nothing.” He grunted, brushing her hand from his shoulder, “I’ll be along in a moment. Just let me finish this.”

“Father, please. I know you don’t want us to ask about it, so I’m not-” Morea cut off the old argument before it could begin. “But please, don’t wallow. If we can respect you enough not to pry, then respect us enough to come home. We still need you.”

“Stop being so dramatic. I’m just putting Sol in the stable then I’ll be along.” Armaus could see from her eyes that his daughter trusted those words as much as he did. Which is to say not at all. She pursed her lips, bright eyes narrowing before she finally sighed.

“Ten minutes. Elsewise I’ll send Devia after you too and you know you can’t say no to those eyes.”

Armaus grunted and waved her off. She lingered a moment, then disappeared back into the house. He rocked a little on his feet, dizzy and overwhelmed. Sol’s head nudged at his shoulder and he gratefully collapsed against the sturdy neck. The familiar, dank smell of chocobo was like a kick to the chest and forced him to draw a deep breath.

Armaus’ mind was whirling. Trying to reconcile the image of his friend- warm eyes, teasing smile and merciful hands– with the daemon wearing his skin. 

“ _I know the two of you were…close. I feel it only right you know the truth_.”

Peace. Peace was what Izunia had claimed. Ardyn was at peace, freed from the shackles of the Chosen and the burden passed on. On to a new line, a new life, and the kingdom would keep its peace-

There had been nothing peaceful about the walking shadow that had stood beside him.

Of all the many, awful things that were crawling through Armaus head, none of Ardyn’s words had hurt quite so badly as the man claiming Armaus’ owed him no loyalty.

Armaus had sworn loyalty. Perhaps not in the Citadel, with the sunlight streaming through glass panes, and the pomp and circumstance that Izunia so preferred. It had been in the dark and damp festering alley. Where the sun didn’t reach because it made him scream and the tears in his mother’s eyes were less easy to see. Where they had been alone and doomed and he a hair breath away from turning fully. Where gentle hands had rested against his decaying flesh and he’d awoken from the dark to the warm light that matched a pair of golden eyes. To a promise of safety and relief and _Everything will be alright now._

Gods how he had sworn that day. By his name, his blood, his very heart, Armaus had sworn. To his mother, to himself, to the world, to _Ardyn_ \- though he’d never said it aloud. Not after Adyn had waved away his first attempt, teasing and pushing him towards Izunia instead. But by the Six, he had sworn-

And failed.

It had never, _never_ been clearer to him than it was in that moment. Not even in the first days. When Armaus had to stand still and silent at Izunia’s side, as Ardyn’s legacy was eviscerated. As people who he _knew_ Ardyn had healed with his own hands turned and spat poison against the him. As he was burned from the annals of history, because it was better not to speak of the daemons. Better to turn a blind eye. Better to look towards the new and foreign power from Tenabrae. The one’s who held Lucis’ light in their hands, but none of Ardyn’s love for it.

Armaus’ heart cracked beneath his ribs, shattered by old grief newly reawaken.

The lies Izunia had fed him once upon a time had soothed the ache. Because he’d needed to believe it. Because if it was true Armaus’ hadn’t failed at the one thing he had promised himself. But it had never been forgotten. Oh, how he’d wanted to believe the words. _It is over Armaus’. My brother is freed from the Chosen’s fate. The Crystal has seen to it._

How could he have been such a fool?

Ardyn may well have been _free_ from the burden of being the Chosen, but now he was imprisoned by a far, far worse fate. Armaus couldn’t banish the image form his mind. The image of the daemon’s leaking from Ardyn’s skin, bleeding into the open air.

Lightning split the skies above and thunder rattled through his bones. Sol squawked and reared back at the noise. Gathering himself up, Armaus shook the useless thoughts away. Unhitching Sol from the pen, he lead the bird into the warm safety of the stables instead. Getting Sol settled was a long, tiring affair, but it kept Armaus in the present. The familiar task of grooming, feeding and watering the bird was blessedly mind-numbing.

Still, he couldn’t keep them away forever. As he finished up, heading back to the house, Armaus found himself pausing. Exhausted eyes lifted, to look through the curtain of rain to the deep, devouring shadows beyond the gate. Down the path to where his once companion had vanished so completely.

It was too late for regret. Too late for apologies, for prayers, for anger. Too late to save Ardyn from himself and Eos from what Armaus feared he would become.

Perhaps it always had been.

Armaus drew himself upright, as tall and proud as his weakened bones would allow. “Fare thee well, Ardyn Lucis Caelum. May you one day find your peace.”  A gnarled hand pressed close over his heart, head bowed against the sorrow that threatened to wash him away with the rain.

“Goodbye, my friend.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out the void* So. It's been literally over two months. Whoops. I can't even say I didn't notice because I did- routinely over the weeks. And I was like- Nah! I'll get this updated before x. Clearly that didn't happen.
> 
> (Also realizes that THIS is the chapter I'm coming back with....Whoops. Again.)

_“She’s a dear old thing- but she’s never let me down.”_

 

“Shhh, shhhh, shhh- easy now. Easy.”

Light dappled the ground, pouring softly through the trees above. Its warmth curled over Ardyn’s aching, trembling limbs. It did nothing to chase away the bitter cold taking residence in his chest. His fingers hovered anxiously over blood matted feathers. Him, a healer for Astral’s sake, and frozen in the face of this. Aurora’s head lifted laboriously, turning towards him to seek comfort. But the motion agitated her injuries and she cried out with it. Ardyn immediately reached, a soft, pained noise wet in the back of his throat at her suffering. He caught her heavy head in one hand, shifting closer.

“Oh my darling. You must know they cannot hurt me- not anymore. So why did you-”

Izunia, true to his word, had done as he said he would. The moment Ardyn had taken the risk, let the siren call of a Scourge blighted soul pull him towards the little village, they had seen his face and turned on him. The rage faced villagers screaming obscenities and Ardyn had surrendered himself to their judgement. Until Aurora, his last true companion, had stepped in. Screeching and battering them away with talons and fierce wing beats. When the first blade had pierced her, Ardyn had. Lost himself. Scattered images of blood, both human red and daemon black, splattering the ground. Crystal shards arching through the air. Somehow finding the strength to go to Aurora and climb on as they raced away from the crowd.

She shouldn’t have been able to bare him as far as she did. But she, somehow, had, and now the two of them lay crouched beneath the trees on the far side of the lake.

Blood stained his clothes and skin, but the wounds he’d taken were already mended or close enough to it. The daemons had become old hands at patching him up during their time in the pit. Indeed, Ardyn could’ve swore he heard them muttering in the back of his head.

_Come now. Give us a challenge. A flash of fire, or ice or lightning. A holy blade-_

“Shut up.” Ardyn muttered to the empty air. He hadn’t time for the madness. He needed to be here. To focus. To _fix_ -

In a desperate, senseless moment, Ardyn called to the Light he’d named her for. Called to the faint, glimmering remnants that flickered across his dreams. He felt it stir. Sluggish and painful as it burned through him like nothing else. But it was there, just beyond the fringe his desperate, grasping soul. And if it were still there then perhaps. Perhaps he could-

Ardyn bowed his head. Outstretching his hand, being careful not to touch Aurora, in case this went as horribly wrong as he was certain it would. She would suffer no further backlash from his damned soul- not if he had any say left.

Golden eyes slipped shut as he prayed, beckoning, pleading, _begging_. The daemons howled beneath his skin, vicious and angry and writhing so hard against the prison of his flesh Ardyn could feel them bubbling over his tongue and past his lips. Dripping from his eyes and nose and ears. Sulfur and broken glass grating across his nerves and-

And it didn’t matter because it was _there_ \- still just beyond his grasp, but edging nearer and nearer.

_Please. Please- if there is any mercy left in this world- give me this one thing._

A weight dropped into his hand, startling him out of his concentration. A coldness crept through Ardyn as he stared. It was not the Light that had answered his fervent pleas.

The weight of his blade had never been so heavy.

A wet, hysterical giggle welled in Ardyn’s throat. By the stars themselves, there had never been a more poignant sign of the Gods _mercy_.

The blade trembled in his grip.

Aurora, sensing his distress, stirred. Chiming softly in that beautiful, broken little song of hers. Ardyn shuddered, teeth sinking into the corner of his lips as he fought the burning in his eyes. Reaching out, he rested his free hand against her neck, fingers carding through the ruffled feathers.

“It’s alright. It’s alright.” He repeated the words over and over, as much for him as they were her. “I promise, it’s alright. Everything will be over soon.” A half mad bout of laughter bubbled to his lips, “A few more years perhaps. Just a few more- the Crystal enjoys its games too much to leave the world alone for long. So, just a few more and-. All will be well again. Just have to be patient.”

Aurora’s head was heavy in his lap as he shifted around. His already broken heart cracked when he felt the tremors rippling through her. He ought never to have dragged her into this. He ought to have listened to Armaus’ and set her loose long, long ago. But not. His damned, foolish heart. His pride. It had lead them to this place. This moment. It all lay on his shoulders like a guillotine.

No more.

“But I shan’t ask you to wait too, my dear.”

Bending, Ardyn lay a hand over top her head. Drawing her attention back to him, unworthy though he was. It was better than letting her see the cold, steel betrayal in his hand. He held her gaze, even as the tears threatened the corners of his eyes. But he would not let them fall. Would not look away from this. He owed her so, so much more. But this was all he had left to give.

“May we meet again in the Beyond, my darling girl.” He murmured under his breath, pressing his lips to the top of her head. “I love you.”

Then, before he could hesitate, before he could condemn her to yet more suffering on his behalf, Ardyn drove his blade forward. His strike was true. A single jerk and soft, aborted cry was all she gave. The sword shattered in grip the instant she went still in his lap. A horrible, tearing sob ripped jagged through his throat as he wrapped his arms tight around her, head dropping to bury his face in her neck.

The tears that welled from his eyes were the same color as the ebony feathers they fell upon. Ardyn stayed where he was, holding her close and tight even as she began to chill against him. Even as the voices he’d caught on the winds drew nearer and nearer. Right up until the moment Izunia’s ill gotten dogs found them and dragged him bodily away. He bore the stinging blows and heavy chains without struggle. If they wanted him in pieces they could have it. If they wanted to throw him back into the pit, they were welcome to. It didn’t matter. Not now.

The dawn was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a literal age since I've written anything substantial. So this is honestly just me stretching long unused mental muscles with aid from my latest addiction. Any comments, critique and ideas are most welcome.


End file.
